New Beginning
by tigereyes320
Summary: An AU what if Logan came to see Veronica after the verdict was read


New Beginning

Disclaimer: All Veronica Mars characters belong to Rob Thomas and UPN/CW. Doesn't in any way shape or form belong to me

A/N I wrote this after the verdict was read. In this universe the finale didn't go down the way it did on the show. This is VERY cheesy. Sorry I like my happy endings

Keith Mars opened the door to the last person, he'd ever thought to see again. He was about to asked why Logan was at their apartment, until he saw the young man's eyes. He'd had that look in his eyes ever since Veronica had ended things with him.

"Come on in."

"Are you going to tell me I told you so?"

"No I'm not. Veronica's in her bedroom, you can go on back. I'm going to go see a friend of my own."

"Thanks." Logan watched as Keith walked out of the apartment. He slid his suit jacket off and put it on one of the chairs. His tie soon followed. He unbuttoned the top couple of buttons of his shirt and walked back to Veronica's bedroom. Logan opened the door and saw Veronica laying on her bed with her back to him.

"I'm not really hungry Dad."

"Your Dad went out. He let me in before he left." Logan said quietly.

"Logan?"

"I know, you hate me. If I hadn't destroyed the tapes."

"Logan I don't hate you." Veronica said before the storm broke. She finally let the tears come. "He got away with it. I destroyed everything for nothing." She said between sobs that shook her body.

Logan couldn't stand it. He went and sat on her bed and pulled her onto his lap. Veronica put her arms around him and just let it all out. Logan just held her, while he let his own tears at the situation fall down his face.

Veronica abruptly stopped and pulled back and saw the tears on Logan's face. "I know I said this before but I'm sorry for everything. For doubting you, for hurting you, and most of all I'm sorry for ever breaking up with you. After Lilly died and I got shut out, I fought back by pretending I didn't care. Then when it all came out, I wanted normal; I wanted it like before Lilly died. I was happy with you Logan but you terrified me."

"You were scared of me? Did you think I would –"

"Logan I never thought you would hit me. You just seemed hell bent on killing yourself. I couldn't handle it. The way you made me feel. I couldn't watch you die. I couldn't lose someone else I loved. So I pushed you away, and tried to make everything the way it was, but it didn't work."

"My way didn't work either. Are you okay?"

"Logan."

"I mean about the STD are you going to be okay?"

"It's ironic. I've only slept with one guy, and I get chlamydia. Meanwhile, I still have the slut reputation. The news just sealed what I already knew. It was one of the reasons I came to your room the next morning."

"It is?"

"I was so shocked when I heard what the doctor said. Then I wanted to get mad, but who was there to get mad at. You know I would have ripped a layer of skin off if it had been you. I was actually in my head making excuses for Duncan. I knew then whatever we had was long over, even if he had been here I couldn't have stayed with him. I always gave him the benefit of the doubt, and he was the one who was always lying to me. When I had problems with you it was guilty until proven innocent, which most of the time you were."

"Veronica, you don't owe me any apologies. I hid stuff from you, and I never came forward myself to tell you any of it. When I discovered your files on Lilly's murder you told me my own alibi. I could have stepped up then and there and told you what happened that day. I would have been a suspect in your eyes, but I would have told you the truth. I've been so miserable without you."

"Logan, I've been miserable without you too. I want to try us again. I love you. I'll take you anyway I can get you."

"You might not when I tell you something."

"Is Kendall Casablancas pregnant?"

"God no!"

"You can't forgive me for going back to Duncan?"

"Veronica, he was your first love. You were torn apart by a lie and then Lilly's death. You thought I was going to get myself killed. You went back to what felt safe. I don't blame you for that. I will admit that I wanted to be your first."

"Logan, Duncan and I had already had sex."

"But you didn't remember it. I wanted to be the one you remembered making love with. I also lied."

"About what?"

"When I told you if cuddling was the best part. I'm not proud of this Veronica but except for Lilly, it was just sex and I left. Even Lilly wasn't that interested in cuddling. When we were together I imagined us finally going there, and I had a good imagination. I imagined us in every position, in every place I could imagine. But what I wanted most of all was when we were done, that I could hold you and feel your skin next to mine. What I need to tell you is going to hurt."

"That you think Duncan and Kendall had sex. I don't think he did, but is that the bad thing? Nothing else?"

"Nothing else."

"So does that mean you're willing to give me another chance."

"I have a few conditions."

"Okay."

"Condition one; no more running away. If you need time to think about something I've done or said you have to tell me."

"I'll try to do better, if I run away I promise I won't dodge your calls."

"That's better."

"What's condition two?"

"Why do you look so scared?"

"I'm scared you're going to say yes but only if you get to date other people."

"Veronica Mars! I'm surprised at you. I would expect you to slap me upside the head or taser me if I suggested something like that. Veronica I would never ask that of any woman. I saw my mother have to deal with that. Besides Miss Vee you are all the woman I will ever need."

"Then what is your second condition?"

"Marry me."

"Logan be serious we are eighteen years old."

"Exactly."

"How exactly would we pay for school and a place to live?"

"That is a very good question. Did you know that my Dad is his unparalleled wisdom set up a college trust fund for me, one that can not be revoked or broken? The only way anyone gets that money is if I die."

"Nice."

"So I figured we could find a place in Palo Alto together. Two bedrooms so you would have a place to study."

"Palo Alto?"

"I believe Stanford, is in Palo Alto."

"Logan I won't be going to Stanford."

"Why not Wallace said you got in?"

"Without the Kane Scholarship I can't afford it. After my performance on my last final, I'm out of the running for the scholarship?"

"It was that hard?"

"I blew it off. I wanted to be there when the verdict was read."

"Baby, I'm sorry. I know how much you wanted it. I was so proud when Wallace told the class you got in. I suppose you'd turn me down if I offered to pay for Stanford?"

"Yes I would, but I love that you would offer. I got into Hearst. Wallace will be happy we can be BFF again."

"I got into Hearst too."

"Don't take this the wrong way but you got in?"

"Yeah I know. So you want to?"

"Want to what?"

"Get married."

"You're serious?"

"Yes, I figure this way it would be a whole lot harder for you to keep me away when we have a fight. We don't have to tell anyone. We can be married in secret. No press, no flashbulbs, just us."

"Logan, I don't want college to be a non-stop party."

"I don't either, not entirely. If we had our own place we'll have a second bedroom so you can study. Heck we can have a third bedroom or study so I can do all my gaming in there and not disturb you."

"You want a three bedroom apartment?"

"Actually a condo or townhouse would make more sense. You could concentrate on school you wouldn't have to work unless you wanted to."

"Logan."

"Hey we could combine our cell phone plans."

"Logan."

"C'mon Veronica lets do this."

"Logan this is marriage! Something I've always said I would never do. Where will we live after college? What about kids?"

"Kids?"

"Yeah Logan kids. Those miniature sized people that would look like you and me. I'm assuming you don't want us to get married to just get divorced later."

"No Divorce."

"Then what about kids. Do you want kids?"

"Do you?"

"I asked you first."

"Well I asked you second. Veronica I don't know. With everything my Dad did to me, I'm almost afraid to have kids. What if I do to them what he did to me? What if when I go to say no I go off on them."

"Logan you don't have it in you to do that. We don't have to have kids right away. We'll be in college. I'm saying in about ten years or so. I think I might like to have a couple. It might be fun to see a mini-Logan or a mini-Veronica running around."

"A mini you would be cute. I'd have a little princess to spoil. A son might be nice. By then I might be grown up enough to actually be a Dad. Are you really considering it?"

"If I were to agree, we'd would only tell my family and Mac. You can tell Cassidy but not Dick."

"Why not Dick?"

"Because, when Dick is plastered, he can't keep his mouth shut. You can tell him we're engaged Deal?"

"Yes."

"I can't believe I'm actually considering this. If my Dad blows his top it's no to the marriage."

"What if he blows his top when you say we're going out again?"

"He's out of luck."

"Veronica?"

"Yeah?"

"You'd really want a family with me? I've got an abusive murderer for a father; my mother was into booze and pills and committed suicide. I spend a lot of time getting drunk and wasted myself, not to mention being arrested for murder twice myself."

"My mother is an alcoholic who had an affair with my best friends father; and ran out on me and stole money from us. Not to mention I helped orchestrate a felonious kidnapping."

"You'd want to have a baby with me."

"Yes."

"Since you like to plan so much. Let's see four years of college, two more for your masters. That is six years. So what do you say we put in your little planner that six years from today's date; we start working on those kids."

"Kids? Plural?"

"Yeah at least two it was horrible being an only child. Even with Trina, I felt like an only child."

"Yeah well you aren't spoiling these kids rotten. No unlimited platinum visa's, and all the alcohol they want. Cars are one thing; they don't need everything on a silver platter. And, I want an option."

"An option for what?"

"Three."

"Three kids?"

"Yes and if we have a girl her name will be Megan Lynn; for Meg and your mother. We can fight over boy names. Though I do like the name Daniel."

"We need to stop."

"Why?"

"You have to agree to marry me first."

"I do?"

"Yes you do."

"Logan do you realize the high rate of divorce for people who marry when they are teenagers?"

"Divorce rate is always high. It's harder when you're getting married when you're pregnant. We aren't."

"Then why are we?"

"Because we're crazy about each other and I don't think your father would let you move in with me."

"You're crazy about me?"

"Have been for over a year. Veronica, about Kendall."

"I don't want to talk about that bimbo."

"We need to. Veronica after you broke up with me and went back to Duncan. It hurt really badly. I figured if I went back to being a jackass it wouldn't hurt as much seeing and hearing you together."

"It wasn't exactly a picnic hearing you and Kendall."

"It was just sex. I was a horny kid, someone offered me sex with no strings, no consequences, and no feelings. I took it. I could tell you it didn't mean anything, and that I felt more making out with you in the backseat of my car then I have with anyone else."

"If we're being completely honest, this is so embarrassing, I was a scared to be with you."

""Why?"

"Don't misunderstand me, I didn't think you would hurt me. I didn't think it would be that good for us."

"What?"

"Logan, come on. How many girls have you had sex with? Lilly wasn't exactly shy with your exploits. I couldn't even remember the first time I had sex. I was scared I would disappoint you, and you wouldn't like it and I knew you wouldn't tell me. Kind of funny don't you think, I'm the one with the reputation for a slut, I know it was undeserved, but I was scared to have sex with you."

"I just realized something else, that's why you always had that look in your eye when I started the slut rumors. If anyone brought it up, you looked like a deer caught in headlights. It was because you couldn't remember that night?"

"How could I deny it?"

"I'm so sorry."

"It was easy to be with Duncan. Neither one of us was that experienced. And, if I didn't feel the electricity with him that I did with you I ignored it. It was better then not feeling good enough."

"Did you really think I would say something?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't. And that soon you'd realize I wasn't enough and you would drop me for someone with more experience."

"Veronica if all I had wanted from you was sex, we would have been doing that instead of making out."

"Really?"

"I had a bedroom. We could have been making out in there. My father wouldn't have caught us."

"Dick and Beaver would have."

"We would have been out in the open a lot sooner. So do you think we should have our honeymoon at the Sunset Regent?"

"You want to go back there?"

"It's where I finally let go of my anger at you about Lilly."

"How about we figure out how to tell my father that we are getting married."

"We could order Luigi's. Where did your Dad go?"

"He probably went to see Alicia, Wallace's mom."

"So we have the place to ourselves?"

"For a few hours at least."

"Then I say we work on getting back together." Logan said right before he kissed her.

15 years later

"Ssssh you going to wake them up."

"No I'm not."

"Runts! Be quiet."

"We aren't runts."

Veronica opened her eyes to see her children trying to quietly sneak into their bedroom. She felt Logan's eyes on her. As she saw he was awake as well."

"Happy Anniversary Mommy & Daddy!" Lynette, their five-year-old called out.

Logan and Veronica exchanged a smile and sat up. "Come on guys get up here." Logan said.

Megan, Lynette's twin was the first to reach them. "Happy Anniversary," she said with a noisy kiss that she planted on her father's cheek.

"Thank you baby."

"I'm not a baby!"

"Meggie, you're always going to be the baby. Just like I'm their baby and I'm the oldest." Alexander their ten-year-old said.

"Don't worry son, you have these three to keep you in line."

"Was there a reason I wasn't an only child?" Alexander said rolling the deep brown eyes he got from his father.

"Yes, your mother and I had agreed to have at least two children with the possibility of a third. After DJ here was born, your mom and I discussed it and decided to try one more time for a girl, and we got two for one."

"What if they had been boys?" Duncan James better known as DJ, their eight-year-old asked.

"Well then it would have been up to Mommy."

"I don't know if I could have handled being around five men by my lonesome."

They heard a honk.

"Uncle Wallace and Aunt Jackie called to say they would come take us for the day. We can go play with Corrine and Ronald, James is away in New York." DJ said as he bounced of the bed after giving his parents a kiss. The twins quickly followed suit and then followed him out the door.

"Something else Alex?"

Alexander came and sat by Veronica on her side of the bed. "I know I say that you guys kissing and everything makes me want to gag and stuff, but it's kind of cool."

"Alex." Veronica said as she reached out to stroke her son's face. He looked so much like Logan did at his age it was funny.

"We have it good and we know it. Even when you two argue it's good. In fact everyone says it's when you two don't argue it gets bad. We'll be back late so just be sure to clean up any evidence of whatever "

"We love you son." Logan said trying real hard not to laugh.

"I love you guys too." Alexander said as he leaned over to kiss his mother's cheek. Before he left the room he gave his father a hug as well.

Logan sank back against all the pillows and put his arm around Veronica. "I honestly never thought I could be this content. We have four great kids, I have you, we're incredibly happy."

When the truth came out about the bus crash, Woody, the rape and Cassidy's involvement, there were some hard moments.

They still had obscene amounts of money but they put it to good use. Logan had gone to Duncan and asked if He and Veronica could start a scholarship in Meg's name. Duncan liked the idea so much he and Logan co-sponsored the scholarship. Veronica was in much demand as a photographer of children and weddings.If she helped her father out occasionally Logan pretended not to notice. Logan had actually gotten into film editing, and now had a few Oscars of his own. He only did one movie a year, if that, because while the children were young he wanted to be around them.

Duncan had come back after finally winning custody of his daughter. She was named Megan Lilly, but everyone called her Lilly, when she was nine Duncan had married Hannah Griffiths of all people. Hannah in short order, had their twin sons and then another daughter, who they had named Veronica. They were blissfully happy with their lives.

Wallace had worked hard to stay in touch with Jackie while he was in college. They found their way back to each other. He had adopted her son, and they had two more children. Mac had gone into a spiral after Cassidy had committed suicide and everything had come out about what he did. It was hard to believe that Weevil had been the one to help her pull herself out. They had two kids and Weevil was still trying to convince her to marry him.

Meanwhile several of the 09ers had actually matured. Dick had grown up a lot after losing his brother. Logan, with Veronica's permission had told him about the party, the GHB, and the rape. They had decided not to go public with the information. Dick had apologized for his part in it, and they put it behind them. When the woman Dick Casablancas had been casually seeing said she was pregnant he married her without a second thought. Right after the baby girl had been born they found out Dick wasn't the father, they still made it work. The father had given up his rights and Dick adopted her immediately. She was the apple of his eye. Dick had found out soon after he wouldn't be able to have children, so they went and adopted a little boy from Russia. It was almost funny how he got cross-eyed at the thought of his baby girl liking boys.

"And you thought you wouldn't be a great dad." Veronica teased. Logan had been terrified of Alexander at first. Sometimes she would wake up to see him hunched over the crib just watching their son sleep. He had made her swear over and over again if she ever saw him raise his hand to their son she would divorce him and keep their son safe. She was still the disciplinarian of the two of them. Logan had been scared to even give the kids a swat on the butt for fear of going off on them like his father had. He had eventually gotten the hang of it with some therapy and talking with her father.

"You were right, I was wrong. I'm still glad the girls look mostly like you."

"Well Alex is the spitting image of you and DJ is going to break some serious hearts. I also have an extra present for you."

"You do. I thought the little outfit you wore last night was my present, or my new watch."

"Well this one won't be arriving for a few months."

"A few months. What could you have gotten-are you pregnant?"

"Are you disappointed? I know we said after the girls we were done, but I think we got a little too carried away on our getaway to Catalina."

"Veronica, twelve kids couldn't put a dent in our money. If you're happy about this I'm thrilled. The doctor said you were ok? After the twins they said another pregnancy could be risky for you. I'm not willing to risk you for any baby."

"The doctors are going to monitor us carefully, but the doctor said that everything looks perfect. Baby is strong and healthy and so am I. They think I had a harder time last time because it was twins. Only one baby this time."

"Okay but after this baby one of us, and as far as I'm concerned it can be me is getting a little snip-snip."

"Logan we don't have to do that. I don't want to do that."

"Veronica, we have four beautiful, and healthy children; soon to be five. Why not take care of it?"

"Because I like having our babies. I like the fact with each child those shadows in your eyes get fainter and fainter. This house rings with laughter. I'm not saying let's try for another baby after this one. I just don't want to close that door. If it happens, it happens and if it doesn't, it doesn't."

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You would keep being a great father to our children. Baby don't worry we are going to be fine. I know it."

"And you're never wrong."

"That's right, You know I think Alex has a crush on Lilly."

"Really?"

"Well he wouldn't be the first Echolls man to be enthralled with a Lilly Kane."

"Well Lilly at least is as compassionate as Meg. I'm glad Duncan got together with Hannah. They are really happy with Lilly and their own three."

"I'm just glad you and Duncan finally made up."

"Well he could hardly keep being mad at us after we named our son after him."

"You both thawed after Alex was born."

"Veronica if I haven't said it recently thank you for my children and my life."

"You made me equally as happy. Happy Anniversary, and many, many more."

"Happy Anniversary to you too. What do you want to do since we have the house to ourselves?"

"How about a little skinny dipping?"

"Sounds like fun."


End file.
